kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shacho
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kirby Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shacho page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Talk Stuff Alright, down to the important stuff required for the main page. I am standing here to simply tell you what I honestly thing the main page needs. Now, shall we begin with the only real thing required right now. Topic - Q&A WE NEED THIS. Not everyone knows what Kirby is. XD (Don't take it as if I'm blaming you. XD) My opinion for a question. Q:What is Kirby? A:Kirby is a character and franchise licensed by Nintendo. Character-wise, he is simply drawn as tons of circles with the ability to inhale, copy the inhaled person's power (or just spit them out), and then leading from that to killing the enemy no matter how he spits it out. In some Kirby games, Kirby can inhale his allies and spit them at foes and they will be destroyed in result, but the allies will stay alive. To read more, go to the Kirby Wiki. (Joke) Q:Meow? A:MEOOOOOOOW! >=3 But seriously, we need, probably, that one Q&A. This is just an opinion. Good luck with your...Admining...And such. I only went to you because you are all I could think of to go to. XD Sure, that would be a great idea. But:It will be almost entirely different, as if from a different dimension (Wait, it will be. XD. If only Mascotia and this collided...COULD collide, I should say...). Race6000 22:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, new question, do you think I'd make a good admin? I'm just curious. XD Race6000 22:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ending for a series hey im, making a fan game and i might need some help anyone can make but before you make the ending tell me it on my talk page and see if i agree 10 Brave Kirbys 14:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) holiday cheer Hey cool Spore Timey. you know cristmus is only in like 4 days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry for that weird number of ! but i am exited. today i have a feild trip to a ski resort where i get to go sking. i've been thinking of a new fanon character thats like the santa of dream land,should i make him??? hi, i've got loads of new characters.first i made the evil darfomo (and his soul fourm) next i have a clan known as the regettas thier tiger like thingys that seem to know the owers of puff balls so they made a gravity potion that will make them hevier when pulled in or pushed. at first they think kirby wants to destroy thier base but insted he befriends them.and i also got the pic for neblvono 10 Brave Kirbys 13:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Talk:Kirby Fan Fiction Wiki Status: DEAD & EXPLODED You know, the Talk:Kirby Fan Fiction Wiki is like, well, dead. I poked with a stick TEN TIMES, and it didn't do anything, besides from turning inside out and exploding(Does anyone know what I was referencing there?). AKA: WE NEED TO USE IT! THAT'S A RULE! Just kidding. XD I might use it, actually. Shacho 17:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Forum Status Can I make the forum? I'm finished with the Roleplaying one, but it isn't going to be shared until I am approved of working on our forum. o3o Race6000 23:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC)